


We're Not Lovers

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	We're Not Lovers

**Isaac**

We’re not lovers. We love each other, of course, but we’re not in love. Sure, we have sex with each other, but we’re more like… friends with benefits. Who happen to be brothers. And no one has any idea. They all think it’s Zac that Tay has a not-so-secret affair with. They came up with that idea all on their own, but if every now and then we do something to help the rumors along… What can I say? Zaylor makes for the perfect cover.

Sure, some fans ship Tay and me, or me and Zac, or even all three of us together, but they’re in the minority. I don’t know if it’s that less fans find me attractive (which is true), or that I seem straighter than a ruler (which is mostly true). But for whatever reason, I don’t show up in very many fanfics, except as comic relief, a foil for my brothers, or both. Do I get a little jealous sometimes? Of course I do. Why should my brothers get all the attention? But usually I try not to let it get to me, especially considering the distraction it provides.

Not that we don’t have to be discreet; we’re not stupid, after all. But like I said before, we’re not in love with each other. It’s not like we’re pining away, desperate to spend every waking moment together. We just enjoy each other’s company, and bodies, once in awhile. It started when we were teenagers, sometime between our first two albums. I can’t really remember the first time we did anything, probably due to the amount of alcohol I assume was involved. But eventually it became something we did from time to time, when one or both of us was frustrated and needed a helping hand.

I can, however, remember the first time we went all the way. It was when we were on tour for our second album. We were in South America. It was hot, and our concert had been outside. Stage lights are bad enough, but when you’re also dealing with temperatures in the triple digits, things can get dicey. By the time we got back to our hotel, we were all sweaty messes. It’d been a good show, though, and we were all still riding that high, especially Tay and me…

***

“Fuck that was a good show,” Tay said as he flopped down on the bed.

“I’ll say. Can you believe that crowd? I thought they were gonna rush the stage.” I sat on the other bed and fanned myself. “Why did we have to pick the one hotel with the shittiest air conditioning?”

“‘Cuz fucking IDJ wouldn’t pay for any shows outside the US. You know this is gonna kill our numbers.”

“Maybe not,” I sighed, but I had a feeling Tay was right. It was no secret that our new label didn’t seem particularly thrilled with us, despite our first album blowing up as hugely as it did. Because of that, we had to finance the South American leg of our tour out of our own pocket, and we couldn’t really justify staying in five-star hotels we’d barely see.

“At least we’re not here in summer,” Tay said, peeling off his sweat-soaked wifebeater. I looked over and nodded. 

“Any hotter, and I would’ve probably started stripping on stage,” I joked.

“Bet the fans would’ve loved that,” Tay replied with a smirk, and looked me up and down.

“Nah… you’re the one they’d wanna see do a striptease.” I cocked an eyebrow at Tay, noting the way his tongue ran across his lower lip. I knew that look. For him, playing a show was like an aphrodisiac. I wasn’t much different in that respect, but it really seemed to hit all his buttons. Maybe it was the attention, or the adrenaline rush, but more often than not performing made him hornier than a roofied jackrabbit.

“Well maybe _I_ would love it.”

“Is that so.” I smirked, and took my time lifting off my shirt. I lay back on the bed and leaned my head back. “I don’t know… sometimes I just don’t feel all that… wanted.” I gave him a pointed look and he grinned, then came and sat next to me.

“You’re plenty _wanted_ , and you know it,” he told me, reaching out and trailing a finger down my chest. 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” This was all a game, and we both knew it, but it made it more fun. He made a face like he was thinking about it, but a moment later he leaned down to kiss me hungrily. His hands were hot on my shoulders as he moved to straddle my thighs. I gripped his hips and ground against him, making him throw his head back and moan.

“You’re always so hard after a show,” I told him, planting kisses down his arched neck.

“I’m not the only one,” he gasped, reaching between us to prove his point. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, and he gasped again. As much as he liked to push everyone around when it came to the band, he was all sub in the bedroom. Or maybe that was just with me.

“You want me to jerk you off?” I whispered in his ear, flicking my tongue out to catch a drop of sweat. “Or do you want to suck me off first?”

“I… I want…” He turned his head away, and I pulled back to look at him, concerned. In all our play, he’d never had a problem telling me what he wanted. “I want you to fuck me,” he said finally, and I let out a sudden breath.

“That’s… that’s kind of a big step.”

“I know,” he said, nodding. “But I want to know what it feels like.” He looked at me through his lashes, his cheeks red, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. I mulled it over; we’d never really drawn any lines in the sand before, just going with whatever felt good and not really worrying about what it meant. But this was huge, so much more than anything we’d done so far. Or… was it? Was one sexual act really any more or less innocent than another? If there were any lines to be crossed, hadn’t we already left them behind ages ago?

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” He grinned at me like a kid on Christmas, and I had to chuckle. I pulled him down for a deep kiss, sucking his tongue into my mouth and making him moan and squirm.

“Yeah,” I breathed. I had to admit, the thought of having actual sex was hard enough to resist. I wasn’t a virgin by any stretch, but it’d definitely been a while. And while I’d never thought of myself as being into guys, there’d always been something different about Tay. People joked that he looked like a girl, but there was a bit of truth to it. His features were definitely more to the effeminate side, almost androgynous even. Not that I was trying to justify anything. The plain fact was that Taylor had a dick, and I loved playing with it, and him.

I released my grip on Tay’s sides as he trailed kisses down my neck to my chest. I loved watching him as he worked his way over my stomach, popping the button on my jeans and staring up at me. I’d joked once before about how well he’d probably do in porn if the band ever went south; he’d pouted, but with a hint of a proud smile, too.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Tay said as he tugged my jeans and boxers down over my hips. I licked my lips as he ran his hands up and down my thighs, teasing. He always teased; the fans knew it almost as well as I did. 

“So get on with it then,” I half-growled. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gave a tug. He knew how impatient I could get, which was probably part of why he loved making me wait. He chuckled, but then wrapped his lips around the head of my dick. My head fell back against the headboard with a soft thud. Every time we did this, I was reminded of just how good he was. It was like he was born to give head, knowing just how to swirl his tongue and drag his teeth to make me see stars.

When I looked down again, he’d managed to get his own pants off- commando again, I noted- and was stroking himself slowly. When he caught me looking he smiled, and sat up. I stared as he swirled his tongue around two of his fingers, then reached behind himself.

“Wait,” I told him. He paused, tilting his head like a curious puppy. I moved aside and nudged him down, switching our positions. “Who says you get to touch yourself?” 

“Sorry,” he said with a guilty smirk. We’d played around a little with the whole Dom/sub thing, and even though we’d never really discussed it, it was kind of an unspoken truth that I was in charge. We were in new territory, though, so we were going to have to make up the rules as we went.

I knelt between his legs and wrapped a hand around him, stroking slowly. He grabbed my wrist and sucked two fingers into his mouth, just like he’d done with his own. After a few seconds I pulled my hand back and reached between his legs, just barely pressing my fingertips against him.

“I’ll try to go gentle, okay?”

“You… don’t have to,” he said, looking away. “I’ve done this much before, on my own.”

“Have you now…” I had to admit, the mental image of Tay fingering himself turned me on way more than it probably should’ve. With that in mind, I eased both fingers into him. He moaned loudly and arched his back, grasping at the sheet. I found a steady rhythm, thrusting my fingers into him while stroking. I leaned down and darted my tongue out, just barely lapping at the bead of precum forming on his head and he gasped.

“More,” he begged, rocking his hips against my hand. I loved having this much control over him, being able to get such a response. It really did make me feel desired, something I struggled with more than I let on.

“You got it.” I added a third finger, shivering at how tight and hot he was. If it felt that good just to finger him, I couldn’t even imagine what it’d be like to fuck him. Tay tossed his head from side to side, whimpering and moaning. He’d always been a vocal lover, something I really enjoyed. 

“Ike,” he moaned after a few more minutes. “Ike, please… Please fuck me…”

“Fuck,” I muttered, his begging getting to me almost as much- maybe even more- than the physical sensations. “Turn over.”

I pulled away and stood on shaky legs, dug through my suitcase for a condom and put it on as quick as I could. My hands were trembling as I crawled back onto the bed, where Tay was already on his hands and knees. I grabbed his hips and positioned myself; he looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes wild and dark.

“You ready?” I asked and he nodded, biting his lip. I kept my eyes on his as I thrust into him all at once. My vision blurred, the sensation of him wrapped around me almost too intense. 

“F-fuck…” Tay gasped, panting. I reached up and stroked his hair in what I hoped was a soothing gesture. He looked back at me and smiled, then gave a tiny nod. I backed up, pulling out most of the way, then thrust back into him. I dug my fingernails into his hips as I slowly picked up the pace. 

The room filled with the sound of our bodies coming together, and our voices moaning and panting in harmony. He felt so amazing, so unlike any other lay I’d had… granted I’d never fucked anyone’s ass before, but I had a feeling there was more to it than that. People talk about sexual chemistry, how some couples have it and some don’t. I was pretty sure it was safe to say Tay and I had it.

“Ike… I’m so close…”

“I know, me too.” I reached between his legs and wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock, his precum slicking my fingers. I wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with the lust-filled looks he was shooting me in between moans. I grabbed his wrists and sat back on my heels, effectively making him ride me.

“Oh god,” he cried out, the change in angle forcing me even deeper inside him. “Ike…”

“Fuck, Tay…” I pulled him down onto me as hard as I could, holding him still as I hit my climax. A moment later I felt him shiver as he came, my name on his lips.

“Holy shit,” I gasped as I pulled out and collapsed to the bed. I let myself breathe for a moment before getting up to clean our mess. Tay chuckled and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“I know,” he laughed, grinning at me. “Should’ve done that a while ago.”

“Yeah, well…” I smiled at him as I slipped my boxers back on. “How you feeling?”

“Sore. But… good. Guess I can’t really claim to be straight anymore,” he mused with a sheepish grin.

“Don’t let the fans find out.”

“Half of them already think I’m fucking Zac,” Tay said with a shrug. He chewed his lip for a second, thinking, then smirked. 

“I know that look,” I told him. “And it’s usually a bad sign.”

“Don’t worry.” He waved his hand dismissively, reaching over to grab his jeans. “Just… thinking about something.”

“Whatever you say,” I sighed, smiling. After what we’d done, I expected to feel… different, changed somehow. But as I looked at my brother, I felt pretty much the same I had an hour ago, minus the painful hard-on. So maybe it wasn’t such a huge leap afterall.

***

After that, it was pretty common for us to end up sharing a room at least once or twice a tour. Zac found out about it not too long after, with his initial reaction being almost as bad as you’d expect. But when we explained it, he eventually saw our point of view. It wasn’t a big deal, we didn’t have any plans to run away together or anything. We just liked having fun together.

After that, I noticed the Zaylor fans had a lot more to work with. It didn’t take much, but I noticed Zac and Tay made it a habit to stand just a little too close together, to look at each other a certain way. I never asked them about it, but I remembered that look Tay gave me, and I didn’t have to. Once in awhile, his crazy ideas actually work.

So the fans can have their fantasy of Tay and Zac as soulmates. It keeps them off our scent, not that we really needed a distraction, but still. And when Tay and I get a little too suggestive during shows, with our mic sharing and our back-to-back guitar playing, no one gives it a second thought. Because there’s no way he and I could be doing anything; Taylor’s heart only belongs to Zac. It’s kind of hilarious, really. 

Some of the rumors are actually true. Yes, Tay really did have a brief but torrid affair with Alex Greenwauld. And I’m pretty sure I’ve heard some more-than-friendly noises coming from the back lounge whenever Carrick’s joined us on tour. But as for Zaylor, it’s all smoke and mirrors. Just a cover for the real incestuous relationship happening right under everyone’s noses. I still get a little jealous from time to time, when Tay and Zac’s names come up far more often than mine on the sites the fans don’t think we visit. But I take comfort in knowing that at least someone wants me.

And for the record, he’s bigger than the fans think. But I’ve still got him beat.


End file.
